Cheated
by blckwaterforeve
Summary: Leah was cheated on but then there is a HUGE turn of events:D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys well me and my boyfriend just broke up... yea he was cheating on me for my Best Friend and i just found out that my other best friend thats a guy likes me...? so confused feelings... please Review**

I rushed my way to his house i was really haooy because it was our 1 year and 6 month anniversary.

I walked into his house and walked into his bedroom but what i saw there made me freeze in place there sat my bestfriend Emily kissing my boyfriend...

I cryed on the spot and Sam walked over to me.

"Leah... I am soo sorry." He said. I looked at him and pulled my hsnd back and gave him a huge slap to the face there was a huge red mark on his face. I looked over at Emily and walked over to her. She was afriad i was going to hit her to.

"Slut." i say and run out.

I walk to my house and to the back down to the creek.

i sat thier for god knows how long crying.

"Leah?" I heard my best friend Jacob and i looked back. he immediatley sat next to me and pulled me into his lap and hugged me. He didn't say anything he just waited and after my crys turned to sniffles he asked me with a gentle voice.

"Whats wrong?"

"S..Sam cheated on me with E..Emily." i stammered. I felt him tense under me. He grabbed my phone and he was calling someone.

"Hello?" i heard someone say on the other side.

"You better get your mother fucking ass over here right the fuck know.!" Jacob said and ended the call.

"What the fuck was that?!" Sam said as he walked to the back of the house. Jacob pulled me off his lap and jumped up and walked over to Sam and punched him right in the nose. Before i knew what was happening they were fighting.

After a while Jacob stood back and i got a good look at both of them. Sam's face was covered in blood but when i looked at Jacob all he had was a small cut above his lip. Then Jacob spoke...

"If I ever see your ass around my girl again i will so alot more than jack up your face." But i had frozen around one word he said MY girl. Since when was I his?

Sam walked away and he came back and put me on his lap again after I cryed a little more i pulled back and asked him...

"Why did you say MY girl?"

"Because Leah i don't know it felt natural i wish you really were my girl. I've wanted to call you that since 3rd grade and today i finally got the chance so i took it." I was kinda confused at the way he was looking at me and what he was saying.

"What are you trying to say?" i asked. Instead of answering me he leaned down and gave me a kiss. And i couldn't move. It felt really good. I have never felt this good honeslty even when Sam would kiss me. But he was my Best friend. How could he like me? I was so clumsy and i acted so much like a guy it just wasn't possible for my best friend who was SO into the cheerleaders and the girlyness in them to like me.

Jake came up for air and i looked in his eyes.

"Jake you should go..." I said looking away and usually he would argue but this time he just reached behind his neck to unhook my grasp around his neck. Urghhh i was soo stupid i told him to leave but i was practically holding him into a death chock!

He put me off his lap and left me sitting thier confused at what had just happened...

**SO review and tell me if you guys wanna know the REAL names...? but Review anyways? i think imma go cry some more...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty heres chapter 2 to Cheated... I've decided that I'll make it to where its exactly what happened to me. So this story will probably be like 3-4 chapters long:)**

I woke up and yawned. It was Monday so not only did I have to face Sam and Emily but more imporatntly I had to face Jacob. It's not that i didn't want to see him but than again wouldn't it be wierd? I realised I did have feelings for my bestfriend after he left. The kiss has been on my mind. It was AHH-MAYYY-ZINGG! I wanted to kiss him again and tell him how I felt.

I got dressed and walked downstairs.

I almost fell on my face when I saw Jacob sitting their eating MY breakfast. But that wasn't any diffrent. He always ate my breakfast it was practically tradition.

"Jake?" I say

"Oh hey lee, Want some?" He says pointing towards a piece of toast.

"No, thanks."

"Lee, you know the kiss meant nothing right?" My stomach dropped.

"Whatt?" I asked

"The kiss meant nothing, It was just a passion of the moment thing. So you don't have to get all worked about it."

"Oh." I say trying to hide my disappointment.

I hopped into his car and waited for him to come out. He walked out and got in the car.

"You okay Lee?" He asks.

NO! How the HELL do you expect me to be okay when you kissed me on Saturday and On FRIGGIN Monday you say that "It meant nothing." to you? Is it really that hard for yyou to see that I wanted that kiss to be real that I wanted for you to call me yours?!

"Yea, Im fine. Why?" I say

"Because usually you try to be the one to drive but you didn't even ask today."

"Oh, well no im fine."

"If you say so." Jacob says turning the radio on.

Goodness! i was sucha idiot for even thinking that Jake would actually like me! Passion of the moment! Goodness could I have been more pathetic?!

**Sooo yea thats what happened on Monday... Nothing really happened at School cause I barley see him except at Lunch but everytime he called me I ignored him Soooo yea..**

**Well next chapter will be After School where Alot of "Things" happen;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob banged on my door. Irritated I opened it so see a very cute worried Jacob.

"What do you want Jacob?"

"Why'd you leave?" Jacob asked. Jacob always took me to and from school.

"Racheal gave me a ride."

"I asked why?"

"What's it to you?"

"What the hell is your problem Leah?"

What the hell IS my problem!? MY problem is that you fought Sam for me, MY problem is that you are my best friend, MY problem is that yyou kissed me and then you say it meant nothing!

I was soo mad I hadn't realised that I had said all of this out loud.

"Leah... I" He said.

"Whatever Jake, I've already had my heart broken once..So it doesn't matter that it's about to happen again."

"Leah please listen to me."

"What Jake? Why won't you let this go? I'm sorry I kissed you."

"Leah! I don't regret the kiss! I thought that you did! I've loved you since we first moved into town. Leah the last thing I want to do is hurt you! The only reason I said that the kiss didn't mean anything was because I thought that YOU regreted it! And I didn't want to lose you as my friend so I said that."

I stared at him my mouth open in shock.

"Close your mouth Lee."

I shut my mouth as he smiled at me.

"Jake I..." I start but Jacob has already pulled me into his chest by the waist.

"What Lee?" He asks his voice husky. I swallowed the big lump in my throut. The bastard knew what he did to me.

I open my mouth to argue but his mouth is on mine.

His tounge peeping out to meet mine but quickly retracting. He was teasing me. I pulled back to tease him just as much. Jacob growled at me. His hands wrapped even more tightly around my waist pulling me even closer.

He pulled back and he smiled at me and got on one knee. "I love you Leah Clearwater. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Jacob Black. I will be your girlfriend."

Jacob jumped up and pulled me into a kiss.

**Sooooo how'd you guys liking it soo far? I know I haven't updated in forever BUT Abusive is ALMOST over:D YAY ! and AWHHH well I hope you guys like it...**

**Yes MY Jake is stupid but thats why he's MINE:D**

**Love always,**

**Llovia**

**PS:) **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrightyyy:) Well this chap 4:):)**

**Review please:)**

3 months and 2 weeks later...

Jacob walked into my 3rd period. He looked over at me and winked. Some of the girls Awhhhed. I rolled my eyes at him. He handed a note my teacher. Mrs. Tyler looked up at me and said "Leah, you need to go to the guidance counsler." What the heck how did he pull that off?

I got up and gathered my stuff. I walked out with Jacob right behind me.

I was walking towards the guidance counsler until he grabbed my ass.

"Hands, feet and other objects to yourself." I say

"But thas' really hard." He says.

I roll my eyes at him.

"Where you going?" He asks.

"Guidance counsler duh."

He laughed at me and grabbed my arm. We walked into the girls bathroom and into a stall.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"This." He whispered.

He leaned down and bit my bottom lip. Then we were making out. His tounge all over mine. It felt soo good.

His hand reached down and wrapped my legs around his waist.

No, I can't lose my virginity in a bathroom stall.

Someone walked in the bathroom and he let me go.

"Some one's coming." He whispered his voice extremly husky. It was sexy.

We waited for the girl to leave before we came out than I peeped my head out to see if the coast was clear.  
It was so I gave him a quick kiss and told him to hurry up and get to class.

I smiled at myself. The things this guy does to me.

**Review please:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is 3 months ahead... **

It was our 3 month anniversary today. I was really happy so as soon as my mom left I ran over to his house.

I walked into his house and usually I would make tons of noise. But this time I was quiet because I wanted to surprise him.

I walked into his room and stopped dead in my tracks.

Jacob was their on his bed kissing the biggest BITCH ever. Melissa.

I hated her! I always have since 2nd grade.

and the worst part he knew...

"Ja...Jacob?" I stammered.

Melissa looked up at me with a smirk on her face.

"Leah I..." He started but I left before he could finish. I ran out feeling the house shake underneath his weight.

"Leah wait!" He yelled.

I stormed out of his house tears streaming down my face.

I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist. He yanked me back so I hit his chest.

"Leah let me explain."

"DON'T!" I yelled at him. "You all are the same! I trusted you Jake! You said you would never hurt me!"

"Leah bu.." He started again but I raised my hand and slapped him hard across the face.

We stood there staring at each other the red mark on Jacobs face standing out.

I turned on my heel and ran home. I threw myself on my bed and cryed myself to sleep.

**Review please! Tons to come:D**

**Llovia**


End file.
